Talechange
by Mysterious jester
Summary: (A new undertale au) Humans tore through the monsters in the Great War, even if they didn't want to. The six soul mages sealed the monsters underground in hopes they would survive there then the surface. (Also bad summery I'm sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

We heard the stories and it's happy and dark moments. That monsters were a general evil across the kingdoms. However, two sides always share different tales of who is evil. You all heard that the monsters were sealed underground, but what of before?

Before the war that drove monsters underground, they were in isolated peace. The king knew, however that they would go to war with humans as tension grew between them. It wasn't one sided during tensions as one side says. Humans burned buildings and monsters would vandalize entire cities.

It was only when the first deaths occurred that the leaders of man and monsters, went to war.

Before the declaration, two monster childern suffered the death of their parents. While one will take vengeance against them, the other just wanted to continue the memory their parents left behind.

Their names were Undyne and Muffet. They watched as humans burned down their homes and heard their screams. That moment was ingrained in them, but only one wanted the justice of vengeance.

There was a chance of Muffet would continue the spider bakery. However king Asgore initiated a draft that everybody had to partake. Childern were trained in military combat effective against humans. Naturally it was only a matter of time when the two orphaned kids meet.

It started on the mt. Ebott training field, just before the grand finale battle. They were losing with no big surprise, humans had souls that outshined them. The only upside is that monsters have inborn magic compare to human artifacts.

Undyne was trying her hardest to increase the amount of spear she could summon. She found spears are a good combination of melee and range. The problem is constructing just one made out of magic was hard. While she is physicality the strongest one there, in magic she was a dunce. Her greatest asset is her never ending will to give up to anyone.

Muffet trained in order to calm her mind from the war. She had six swords in order to scare the humans. She was talented in magic, given that monster spiders need magic to spin a web. In combat she was frail, but counteracted it with a more defensive posture using the swords to parry. While she wasn't the most powerful, she uses her head to strategize a safe victory over reckless defeat.

If you thought they would get along, you're very wrong. During their countless sparing matches over the years, Muffet picked apart Undyne's weakness and defeated her time and again. That always infuriated Undyne and she would always challenged Muffet again, and many more times. In the time of endless sparring they grew in experience and respect until the time of battle commenced.

They still didn't get along and detested the concept of being in a team. Undyne states that Muffet isn't honorable in combat. Muffet retorts by quoting Undyne's one flaw, lack of magic control. The one who assigned them together was, the great general Gerson.

Gerson from the moment he saw the two spar, he found excellent warriors. Of course he assigned them with his own group, just in case.

The current battle of Mt. Ebott was a disaster. The plan was to hold off their forces until they ran out of supplies. They had more then anticipated and many soldiers were dusted. Only Gerson's group of three made it, with a new task to evacuate monsters.

The problem was the humans and the path of evacuation. The humans flanked them from behind earlier in the battle. It was risk life and death or give up to the reaper peacefully. Undyne being Undyne she vouch to protect the monsters, She was surprise Muffet joined too in her vouch.

So Gerson, Undyne, and Muffet marched with the civilian caravan. The path goes through wispwood forest, a great place for an ambush.

Undyne nerves were chilled by the autumn wind. Muffet then stopped the caravan that held supplies necessary for survival. "What are you doing, they could be here any moment!" Undyne saw Muffet pulled out her swords in preparation for a assault

"No, they are up ahead. If we go together we will be slaughtered..." Dispair was felt on all present monsters. "I'll act as a decoy, I can distract them long enough for all of you to escape." Undyne could not believe her eyes on what Muffet was saying.

"Are you seriously giving up you're life! We can find another path, one without-" She was interrupted by a glaring Muffet, the glare said everything to Undyne. Gerson put his scaly hand on Undyne, Undyne wanted to slap the hand away.

"It's her choice...one of my friends did the exact same thing." Gerson's words provided the time needed for Muffet to go ahead.

Undyne looked down in distaste for this chain of events. "I hated her...but not even she deserve death." Gerson sighed at Undyne's mourning. The cart was starting to move as civilians were too scared and desprite to stay still. "We can't leave her to die, Gerson!" Gerson smiled sadly at Undyne's heroic talk.

"You were just like my friend, always wanting to protect others. We can't save her Undyne, but you can." Undyne paused at his words in confusion. "If I had one regret in my life, little guppy." Gerson pummeled his great hammer down on the dirt. "It's that I didn't have the balls to back my friend up. Don't be like me, Undyne, go and save your friend for what it's worth!" Undyne nodded and charged after her comrade. "Are you proud of me old friend?" He mutters at the dirt as he lead the civilian caravan.

Undyne ran and ran passed the dying trees of wispwood. She tried to find Muffet or the source of a battle. She prayed for a miracle to find Muffet and not her corpse on the battlefield. She heard a scream and jolted to the source, Muffet was there. However she was in a near unconscious state around three humans.

"She was a tough one. Who knows, maybe she's a general." A human with a long beard started, laughing at the end. "We probably get a promotion for taking her arms!"

"Wait, if we take her six arms we can then say we fought three of them!" The secound one shouted with whisky sickened glee. "That way we'll get rewarded three times as much." Undyne's anger was boiling over the edge, but the thought of her friend's safety came first.

Before she had a chance to think the final human interrupted her. He is a huge man twice Undyne's own size and way more muscle. "I'll take them off, no need to dull our blades." Undyne saw Muffet's eyes of terror as the big man lifted her up with one arm. "It will be like squashing an ant." Muffet rolled her eyes and muttered 'arachnid' to mock him. "You dare!" Before Undyne could summon a spear, the burly man ripped the bottom set of Muffet's arms.

"No!" Undyne yelled as she wildly threw the spear at the burly man. The man let go of the Muffet in shock from a flesh grazing spear. Muffet went unconscious as the burly man stared at Undyne.

He looked at his friends. "Chop the arms off with your blades. Her bones are tougher then they look." The man cracked his knuckles in show of intimidation and force. "Can you really beat me shrimp? Your spider friend looked more deadly then you ever could." Undyne saw the two other humans drag a slightly unconscious Muffet to a tree. "Her blades couldn't handle one punch from me. What can you do, sea monkey." Undyne summoned her spear, which was fading due to her lack of concentration.

The burly man threw powerful fist after fist on Undyne's spear. The forming cracks on the spear signaled its durability. "I won't lose!" Undyne stabbed the man in the chest twice, but his health was barely scratched. The man grabbed Undyne's wrist and punched her to the ground. He was on top, punch after punch went by as Undyne's health degraded along with Muffet's.

Muffet's subconscious scream is what kept her awake enough to see the secound set of arms come off. Anger and vengeance was all that Undyne felt that she bit the next fist that connected. The man's screamed in pain then smiled in malice. "Fine then." He then gripped her face and starting plunging his thumb into her left eye.

Since monsters don't have enough determination to mass produce blood, only dust remained in her eye socket.

The pain, anger, sadness, and pure bloodlust was too much for Undyne and she snapped. The man gasped as a spear raised from the ground and into his backside. More and more spears impaled him until he was a fleshy pincushion. The two other men who nearly started on Muffet's last set of arms dropped the blades at the sight the man's soul leaving his body. **"You..."** she growled in pure, unrelenting anger as her dusty socket sprinkled from her face. **"Will face my justice!"** Two spears implied the men through the head. the last thought they had was, never mess with an angry fish.

Undyne picked up the vastly maimed and unconscious Muffet. Muffet's health was declining fast and they didn't have any monster food. Undyne refused to see Muffet die today and dashed to the evacuation site, ignoring the corrupted souls.

...5 minutes later...

Undyne made it to the evacuation point of mt. Ebott with a dying Muffet in hand. Gerson who was standing guard, looked calm and expected this to happen. Gerson then started shouting to whoever can hear. "Someone bring me Dr. Aster, there's a monster needing medical attention!" Before anyone can react a bony hand touched Gerson's shoulder. "Ah, there you are, bone doctor." Gerson said causally to the monster's sudden apperence.

The figure that touched Gerson's shoulder was tall, a bit slightly taller then Undyne. He is a skeleton with two lights in the sockets and a dark cloak. He gave a symbol that seemingly told Gerson to leave. "*\ %+^} ~}*{!| _¥¥ }*#.." He spoke in a weird language towards Undyne. The skeleton then shakes his head in an apologetic manner. "Apologies I forgot that most monsters don't understand my language. I asked if your friend all right?"

Undyne growled at the doctor. "No! Are you blind she had her arms forcefully removed!" The fishes one eyed glare make the scientist double check his patients.

"Oh, of course a spider monster! You must be one eyed Willy then, carrying her here." If Undyne didn't have Muffet in her hands she would killed him. "No worries, I just got to seal and sew her flesh. I also have to remove some bones to prevent some malformed growth infections." He pulled out a bone saw from his cloak, which made Undyne step back. "I'm not going to hurt her Undyne, unless you want her to die of infection or the loss of how much blood she even has left." Undying cringed at that she was to let Muffet be with a emotionless doctor.

Dr. Aster teleported Muffet into his own hands. "Don't fret, things like this happen in any war. Death and taxes are always unavoidable, Benjamin Franklin." Undyne was confused, she didn't recognize the quote. "Don't worry, we probably won't live long enough to worry anyway." He nonchalantly carried Muffet to a makeshift infirmary.

He's right, even though she killed three humans, it was nothing compared to an army.

 **(Hey guys! I thought to do an experiment of creating an AU. An AU that the original universe character have different fates and destiny. Yeah the prologue takes place hundreds of years before the actual frisk, so I made monsters live longer, (so boss monsters live an eternity.)** **I hope I won't be feeding 'that' part of the fandom. I just want to expand a creative game without influence of the fandom.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Undyne stood next to Gerson on the undersupplied post of Mt. ebott. Undyne watched the setting sun and the countless human just below. She couldn't care, they were dead even if she tried to fight they would cause more suffering. Not to mention Muffet, who was vastly crippled in the last fight.

"I see that look in your eye, you think hope is lost." Undyne nodded before getting slapped behind the head. "Of course it isn't! Anything is possible, maybe we can have peace with them?" Undyne looked at the old turtle and scoffed.

"You mean, surrender?" Gerson just shrugged as Undyne looked behind her, the camp is still awake with torch light.

"Call it what you like, but it means the same thing no matter what words you use." Undyne slumped losing incredible face. "It's our best option." Undyne kept watch with Gerson's words in mind.

A bony hand touched Gerson's shoulder. "All the wounded are taken care of." The Doctor said to the tortoise with a weird gleam in his eyes. "It was a nice test of my knowledge of bone amputation." Undyne glared at Aster. "Your spider friend is fine, a bit disoriented from the pain killers, but fine." Undyne tried to resist the urge to go to the medical tent. "You can see her, I have something private to discuss to Gerson." Undyne then bolted to the temporary encampment.

The turtle chuckled before brushing Aster's hand off. "What's this 'private' business, Aster? This old mouth doesn't do well with secrets." Aster rolled his eyes at the turtle before making a hand sign. Gerson's eyes widen before it was narrowed again. "Ah, king's seal. Okay, what does Agore plan to do?"

Aster then pointed to the army. "A peace talk, no arms of war, no bodyguards. It seams that Asgore wants council with the six wizards of Aldon." Aster took a grim look. "I just hope he isn't on the same level of idiocy like his suicidal plan."

Aster was heavily patted on the back. "Don't worry, you old bonehead. When the king does something, it's from his heart." Gerson lifts his giant hammer to prove his point. "Devil-cracker, my indestructible hammer of justice was forge by Asgore himself! It was only because he doesn't want a close friend, like me in the dirt of a war-torn battlefield."

Aster rolls his eyes. "Now I know why the queen is the brains of the throne." Gerson sighed at his friend, he always had more bone then empathy. "It's tomorrow at mid day. Make sure your guards don't muck this up, for all our sakes." Aster then vanished into darkness, one of his shortcuts no doubt.

Gerson chuckles at the fact that Aster never told him what a 'shortcut' is. "Me too, Aster, me too."

At the medical tent, Undyne saw Muffet with bandages wrapped around her torso. Muffet's eyes were looking all over the place due to the drugs. Undyne wasn't sure if Muffet was even aware of her surroundings.

"U...Undyne? Is that you? I can't see anything but blurry colors." Undyne sat next to Muffet who looked like she wanted to panic. "I can't feel most of my arms, except a pain in my sides..." As she ended the sentence she whimpers in pain. "I feel cold...or felt? Like I saw death before pushed away from it." Muffet tried to stand up, but Undyne immediately forced her to lay down.

"No! You shouldn't move yet. That creepy doctor says that you're fine, but disoriented from painkillers." Undyne's hand was pressed down on Muffet in order for her to stay down. "I don't want you to get worse..." Muffet then closed her eyes as she blacked out from the drugs.

Then the doctor himself came in. "I see that Miss Muffet is well, now I must ask you to leave." Undyne gave him a murderous glare. "I just have to make sure nothing went wrong, a last minute check of her health." Undyne left with her one eye still tracked on him.

The rest of the day and night went by as guard and civilian tried to help one another.

The daybreaking sun rose above the land as the human army came closer. Undyne was grabbing her gear for the approaching army until Gerson came.

Undyne smiled at the turtle. "Hey, are you ready to teach the humans a lesson!" She summoned her spear, ever since her rage broke it was way more easy to summon them.

Gerson frowned as he crossed his arms. "Undyne, I'm afriad I can't let you or anyone in the guard out today." Undyne's smile fell at the words. "I can't tell you why, but it's imperative none of the guards approaches the humans."

Undyne's only emotion now was anger. "What! The humans slaughtered monsters, friends, and...families." She pointed her spear at the turtle. "I will not be denied justice!"

Gerson snapped, which was a first. "Justice!? What you're thinking is an eye for an eye, bloody vengeance!" They stared at each other. "True justice, is commending those for their crimes without any malice!" Undyne stared at Gerson in hurt confusion. "Until you learn that, you will never be a hero for those who need them." Gerson then backtracked out the door. "I honestly feel the same Undyne, but it's those words of truth I follow till the end." Gerson left as Undyne slammed a table in rage.

Near the entrance, King Asgore waits for the six wizards. The only one besides is the doctor, who is Asgore's advisor for the peace meeting.

"It's a beautiful day. If we were not at war, a game of ball would sound nice." Asgore mused only for Aster to ignore him. "What do you feel when you see the sun, Aster?"

Aster didn't move an inch. "I would feel dread as death draws a day near for us all." Asgore frowned at Aster's negativity. "That does not mean it's today. Which is why it's best to spend that time with the things you care about." Aster had the weird way of bringing people down before raising their hopes.

Asgore smiled as six portal opened up before them. "That's why you're the grand scientist." He complemented as the six mages stepped out.

The orange one, bravery, brought a fist in the air. "I'm surprised you upheld you're bargain you cowards!" Aster then remembered that the six wizards are pure embodiments of their soul. "Unless that numbskull is a fighter?" He subconsciously challenged the skeleton.

Aster shook his head in defense. "No, I'm just here to make sure what Asgore says is clarified."

The purple one, perseverance, lowers their or her traditional hood. "That's a smart move, death is brought by stupid mistakes." She looks at her comrades. "Lower you're hoods, we want to show them we're equally as tactful." The wizards did so, after all perseverance was the smartest one.

The cyan one, patience, looked at the two monsters nervously. "So...you're surrendering?" She meekly asked as Asgore returned with a 'scary' nod. "Eek!" She brought her hood up, casting her in the same shade of cyan.

The dark blue one, integrit, sighed at the cowardly antics. "Well if it is peace you want, there is a heavy cost." She looks at her comrade, kindness.

He sighed. "Humans and monsters should have co-existed. This war was brought by the people own negativity and they want death. I don't know what went wrong." He started crying as bravery comforted him.

"Wait, we didn't start the war!? Then why come here and do a peace meet!?" Bravery asked dumbfounded

The last one, justice approched Asgore while looking at bravery. "Because you would have spilled what we are going to do." Justice looked at Asgore with and apologetic look. "If we said that you had surrender the people will not only continue to murder monsters, but themselves." Justice points at the mountain. "If we seal you in the mountain and tell the humans we killed you, no more death and sadness."

As all this was occurring Aster was processing all of this info. "You want us to seal our kind away from the sun and surface!" Asgore yelled while Aster weighed the options.

Justice nodded sadly. "Yes, if we did a lot less people, be it monster or man, will be spared." He offered a hand to Asgore. "This is the only way, I'm sorry we couldn't contain the hate between both parties." Asgore looked and saw the genuine sad smile on the yellow wizards face.

Asgore looked at Aster. "My lord, there is no way we can co-exist. If we do fight, even without the aid of the six wizards, would lose horribly." The scientist gave Asgore a frown. "The wizard of justice is right."

Asgore looked at the wizards and bowed his head. "Fine...but can you stall, there are injuried that need to be moved."

Kindess nodded. "I'm sure we can do that."

Asgore nodded, but before he could go. "Another thing lord of monsters." Asgore turned to the perseverance wizard. "It's optional, but it would be best not to tell the other monsters of this, ever." Ashore was about to retort when. "Like I said, optional, they're your people. If you said that you willingly let monsters be sealed, it would be the same thing, but with monsters." Asgore thought about it, looked at Aster, then nodded.

Bravery stepped up. "Okay so, pretend peace didn't go so well and order everyone to evacuate. Then my friends will do the rest cause I have no idea about the plan!" The rest of the wizards face palmed as the plan would go under way.

Meanwhile in the medical tent, Muffet opened up eye after eye. Then she had the world's worst headache ever and screamed in pain. Before her eyes got a more clear view of her area, she was held down again.

"You got to stop doing this to me." Undyne joked as Muffet relaxed despite the pain. "I had to avoid Gerson to come here, so don't scream now!" She quietly yelled at the spider.

Muffet looked at the empty space where four of her arms were. "Wh-wa-!?" Undyne grabbed her mouth in order for her to stay calm. Muffet calmed down as Undyne let her mouth go. "Where are my arms, and your eye!?" She asked with panic raising in her voice as she noticed the missing organ.

"You fought against three humans, they maimed you and two four arms before I could save you. One of them destroyed my eye, probably going to get an eye patch or something." Undyne explains as Muffet looked down on the bed she laid on. "Then I had to carry your dying ass all the way here, let me say that you're lighter then you look."

Muffet laughed and coughed from a dry throat. "S-Sorry, I thought you hated me." Muffet scanned the room for any consumable liquids. "I half expected you to join them and kill me. I remember how jealous and angry you were when we spared." Muffet lightly poked at Undyne's armor. "You could barely summon a spear while I could spin an endless magic web." Muffet twirled her fingers as a thin line of purple magic web, formed around her fingers.

Undyne frowned. "That was different kind of hate, I hated that you were better at magic. The only thing I was better at was strength and honor, everything else..." Undyne's one eye trailed off. "Then the first battle came, I thought that you would run away. You didn't and did the opposite of what I thought." Undyne took Muffet's small web. "Who cares who's better then who! All that matters is what friends learn from each other!" She got so passionate with that speech she couldn't control the volume.

Muffet saw Undyne wrap that tiny web around her wrist. "Undyne..." Muffet smiled a bit, a sad smile, but it was a start.

Undyne pounded her chest, not realizing how much sound she made. "We are now war buddies." Her eyes went from right to left. "Or friends...I thought the last one sounded cool!" They went into silence before they both laughed.

"I guess I would like that." The spider monster smiled until a loud sound occurred. "Wha-!?"

The skeleton doctor came into the tent. "The talks has been broken, evacuate into the caves!" Aster demands as Undyne summoned her spear. "You can't, it's the six soul mages that are attacking!" Undyne didn't look like she care, until she heard a grunt from behind.

Muffet was trying to stand up. "Undyne's there are injured monsters here!" Muffet grunted while holding her sides.

Undyne nodded and picked Muffet up without hurting her much. Undyne looked at Aster with a hateful glare. "Make sure everyone is evacuated!" She order with forceful intent as she exits the tent.

Aster sighed, he hoped this ruse will work out. He snapped his fingers and everyone that occupied any medical tents were teleported away. He then used his own little shortcut to the 'evacuation' point.

All the monsters were now inside the cave, including a hurt Asgore. Aster has to admit, the king sure knows how to convince people.

The six mages pointed their legendary artifacts at the cave entrance. "Monsters, as punishment for the crimes gains humanity we hereby seal you forever!" They yelled in unison as the artifacts fired their potent magic. The magic combine and exploded around the cave with a huge flash of light.

When it died down the monsters saw a barrior of transparent rainbow light. "May you rest here for eternity." Kindness said as they all opened a portal to Aldon. The monster couldn't bare to watch this tragedy of monsterkind. All but Asgore saw Justice turn slightly to mouth the words, 'I'm sorry'.

And so the tale of war ends and the tale of reclaiming begins.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Asgore saw the six soul mages leave, he turned to his subjects. His citizens saw a somber smile on his face. "My dear friends and subjects, now is not the time to lose hope. Instead we should focus on helping each other prosper by rebuilding what was lost!" Asgore summoned his trident, a symbol of hope and peace for monsters. "Those who can lift should make proper walls and floors. Monsters who can cook with magic should make rationed supplies!" Most of the monsters left for their new duties, except Undyne who just watch. "Finally for those who are still injured, continue resting." Asgore saw his wife still here with their newborn child. They haven't given a name yet, because the war took most of his focus.

Undyne had to lightly restrain Muffet from getting up again. "What did I say!?" Undyne yelled at the injured Muffet, who mearly smiled. "Seriously, stop. I don't know if one fall means death." She joked as Muffet reached and grabbed an overgrown branch.

"Undyne, we may be friends, but I'm not going to sit around doing nothing." Muffet gave a cheesy smile, before she doubled over in pain. "Gah..."

"Like I said, just rest, trust me. Even a fighting fish machine like me needs rest." Undyne gave her own toothy smile. "Besides, we have nothing else to go for." Undyne looked at the transparent barrior. "Besides the obvious." Undyne let Muffet go and gave a quick glare to a nearby Aster. "If he gives you trouble, you have my premission to kick him in the..." She trailed off her own words. "Do skeletons have those?" After a couple seconds of silence, they laughed for a good long while.

"I don't know, ask the medical expert." She continued the joke and they laughed again. They quieted down, thankfully not getting the attention of the doctor. "Okay, I'll stay here." She wanted to help, but if it made Undyne worried she would take a pass.

Undyne left as Muffet decided to take a dirt nap, she had a pleasent dream.

Undyne saw a huge gathering of monsters centered around something. Gerson was one of them so she was hesitant to approach. "What's going on here?" Undyne asked as the king himself approached her.

"Apparently this level is far too small for monster kind." Undyne looked down a bit from the news. "Don't worry, there is a hole that may go to a bigger level." Asgore's optimism raised hope in Undyne.

The doctor was somehow also in the crowd. "My liege, it appears it does have more room then this one level." Asgore smiled while Undyne gave a glare. "Of course, to get down is another story. It's about...maybe 60 meters between levels."

Asgore gave it some thought. "Why not use your magic?" Aster gave a 'are you kidding me' look. "Or...not?"

Aster sighed in frustration. "I used nearly all my magic to get the injured here, I can't do that without a month of rest!"

The queen arrived with the newborn prince. "We have a spider monster, why not ask her to make a rope." Undyne gave her a surprised glare. "The silk threads of spider monsters are the toughest material on earth."

The doctor made some internal equations. "Yes, it should work. If it doesn't bring all the monsters down, I can use the rest of my magic." The doctor was about to go back when Undyne stepped in front of him. "Hello...One-eyed Willy, right?" The doctor mocked as he tried to get past Undyne.

"Muffet needs to rest, you boney creep!" Aster was faced with a magic spear's tip, which surprised absolutely everyone. "My name is also Undyne the-!" Aster put his fingertip on the spear and moved it aside. "...?"

Aster chuckled as he fully removed the spear from his face. "Of course, I was just going to treat her wounds." He walked besides Undyne with a smile full of secrets. "If I were to guess from your actions. I would say that Muffet is your only thread of sanity left." He whispered before vanishing in darkness.

Was he right? Was it after the war that the only thing she had left was a friend? If Muffet was gone, what would happen to Undyne?

...

After a gureling month of labor, they finally made it down to the larger level. It was not large, it was huge as Asgore's influence. According to Dr. Aster the whole underground actually made the mountain a very hollow hill.

The monsters paved a fair amount of the new area, which the king name, Home. It cause many to groan of his lack of creativity, mostly Aster and the queen.

The king still had his royal army to insure that monsters don't self-destruct.

During this time the royal family named their son Asreal, which only Aster found stupid yet clever.

...

Muffet was with Undyne in one of the earliest rooms in Home, the barracks. She wasn't swinging her dual swords like Undyne is with spears. She was meditating her mind for a sense of purpose. She also meditated as a form of mental training, such as thinking of a new style for her swords. After all that time she hasn't found a suitable style in her mind.

Undyne noticed Muffet's frustration. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to bust a head open." Muffet breath out her negativity.

Muffet looked at Undyne with a sad smile. "Well, I don't know how to wield my swords properly anymore." She moved her only set of arms, barely accustomed to the change. "When I had six arms, I could parry and attack. Now I can only attack and hope to not get hit."

Undyne knew that it was a conundrum for a spider like Muffet. "I don't know about swords, but maybe it'll come at it's own time?" Undyne then continued to whack a training dummy. "How about we do something fun?" Undyne saw Muffet's eyes open and Undyne smiled.

"And what may I ask, is fun around here?" Undyne thought then shifted her smile. "I knew it, you don't know!" Muffet proclaimed as Undyne hung her head down. "So..." Muffet trailed off in thought. "Prank Gerson or Asgore?" Muffet really doesn't want to do that, but Undyne liked that stuff.

Case in point Undyne's huge smile. "Oh hell yeah, but not Gerson he gets real stingy now!" Undyne then grabbed Muffet and ran off.

...

King Asgore was with the doctor as they saw an 'exit'. The wind of said exit was ice cold with snow pouring around them. "Why is there snow here, Aster?"

Aster looked at a device in his hand. "Hmm..." Those words to Asgore meant this also confused the doctor. "My best guess is that this mountain is a dormant volcano, meaning this is supposed to be ash." Gaster took a small pile and the 'ash' turned to water. "However the chemical properties of this is nearly the same as water." Aster then licked the melted snow, then he tried to get the taste out. "Salt, too much salt and minerals." Aster noticed the king smirking. "It's not funny, now it is clear to me."

Asgore looked forward. "What is clear, Aster?" Aster took a few steps forward into the cold snow blizzard.

"The volcanic section of the mountain does make acidic ash. The ash gets transported to a sort of cleansing section, a marsh perhaps due to the salty mineral taste." He turned around to Asgore with a smile one his face. "Then it gets trapped in this part, evaporates and precipitates as snow!"

Asgore was confused by one thing. "But, why would it originally be ash in the first place."

Aster looked shocked. "You actually said something intelligent!" Asgore made a frown at Aster. "Okay, if you walk where I am you can see trees. Ash is originally composed of bio matter, just rotted and burnt. while it was mostly converted into water, some composites remained such as minerals, thus plant growth underground!" Aster looked really giddy at the discovery. "Of course it will fall through if the marsh doesn't exist after this."

Asgore sighed as he lost track halfway through. "Sure...is it safe for monsters to come through though?" Asgore wanted to be sure his people will be safe when they expand.

Aster frowned. "Well only monsters will fur or are immmune to the cold. Like you, your family, and me" he knocked on his head made of bone. "I can't feel anything without nerves."

Asgore looked forward. "Aster, tell Gerson to initiate the expedition when too many people fill Home." Aster frowned at the name of the new capital.

"It..will be done. Forewarning though...I estimate about a few years till the blizzard dissipates." Aster stated as he typed his own equation into the device. He turned around and saw Asgore already gone. "And they say I disappear at random."

...

Just above the lower level where the blizzard roared was Asgore's house. Asgore saw his beloved wife, Toriel, nursing their son. He felt tremendously burdened that his son would not see the sun.

He approached his front door for his daily run for groceries when.

Splash!

A bucket full of water spilled on him, the bucket remained aloft in the air by a thread of web. Asgore looked up and laughed full heartedly at the prank. "Undyne, Muffet!" The two guards left the only hiding place, a lone tree.

"Hello fluffybuns!" Undyne cheered from a distance.

"We had nothing else to do! Sorry!" Muffet yelled to, apologizing from getting the king dirty.

Asgore did the dog and sent the water everywhere, including the two guards. All three of them laughed as if they weren't trapped underground.

"I see you two are still going at this!" Asgore mildly chuckled at the harmless joke they pulled. "Well, you made my day better. I haven't laughed that much in years!" They all chuckled as they looked at the bucket. "Best of all, no one got hurt."

Undyne helped Asgore take down the bucket. "Well, it wouldn't have happen without Muffet's web."

Muffet snorted a bit. "Well, it wouldn't have happened anyway if you weren't so naturally attuned to water!" A pause of silence, then laughter at their rebuttal.

Yes, reclaiming is laughable and easy at first...then it gets harder.

 **(They seem to be having fun. This was short, but I just had to put stuff here as a...spicy left off. I mean...really good stuff later on. I hope you had a nice read.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Time is unknown in the Underground. without the sun and moon most monsters lost not only warmth, but a prospect of reality. which is why Dr. Aster is so infuriated that his earlier predictions were so wrong.

To his best possible estimates, it was about two years since they sealed underground.

A year after a dreadful discovery...

His frustration was cut short by the sound of snapping fingers. He barely remember that he requested a meeting with the king and the aging captain. He set up this meeting at the king's home to tell them what he learned a year ago.

The turtle snapped his fingers again, only making the doctor grunt in silence.

"Well, did you tell us to watch you think or...?" Gerson's attempt to lighten to the situation backfired as Aster eyes went out. "That bad?" The turtle continued just now realizing the weight of the imminent problem.

Asgore's eyes put a comforting hand on Aster and Gerson's shoulders. "Well, whatever happens we can solve it. Whatever the problem actually is anyway." The goat king's smile almost perfectly hides his insecurities.

Aster almost inwardly scoffs at such a feeble mask. It's a wonder how is he is the king. "Do you remember the blizzard in the next area? The one that should go away in about ten years?" The goat and turtle nodded, Gerson learned of the area as to prevent two certain guards from knowing. "Well, my calculations were, far off and I'm sugarcoating it." He saw the goat king flinch ever so mildly.

"Then how long would it actually take!?" The king asked in urgency, slightly afraid of what would happen to his subjects.

"Long enough for your son to be older then you, your highness." The gasps between the two animal certified the disbelief and panic the doctor predicted.

Gerson approached the doctor, not with anger but suspicion. "You're a smart monster, wingding, so I know you had this knowledge beforehand didn't you!?" The stares between the both of them were intense in Asgore's eyes. "I know you aren't one for sharing, but this is intense! Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" The suspicion did evolve into passive anger as Aster expected

The tension grew so fast that Asgore tapped the ground with his trident. That meant that this had gotten too far, too quickly. "Aster, Gerson, stop!" The king's face turned serious enough for both to bow their heads. The face then melted back into a kind and understanding tone. "I assume you have a new solution for us Aster?"

Aster nodded towards the king, but with a more grim frown. "King Asgore, to accelerate the blizzard is impossible; except." Aster trailed off the inevitable outcome, he struggled now to come up with a new solution.

Asgore leaned to try to listen. "Except what, if it saves monsters I'm all ears." Asgore could use all the help he needs, in a span of the last two years the population had boomed. it would eventually come to overcrowding unless that blizzard is gone.

Aster thought thought for the briefest of seconds. "I use a new experimental monster magic." The two animals leaned into the skeleton's solution. "As you kniw, monster magic goes into two types, inherited and experimental." Aster's hand glowed a silver white or clear color. "This is my magic type, I can control time to a limited degree." He snapped his magic infused hand and Gerson had suddenly stopped in place. "Stopping a monster's existence in time without errors is no easy feat. To control the blizzard I need the power of a soul or put myself in a coma." The turtle resumed his time space continuum as Aster was sweating bullets. It's hard being a monster type that has low stamina as Aster clearly shows.

Asgore frowns from this complex problem. A human wouldn't even be allowed near the mountain for hundreds of years. He also doesn't want to abuse a subject and friend like this. "Aster, I'm going to ask this as a friend and not a king. Are you willing to cast it?" There was silence between the party of three.

Then the doctor spoke. "I will, but there will be consequences for this." The seriousness of the doctor's tone sent chills of both the captain and the king.

Asgore solemnly nodded. "If it saves my kingdom for overpopulation, I don't care. I will bear the pain of my decision." The doctor nodded from the answer and retreated to the next area for the spell prep.

The captain's face spilled concern. "King Fluffybuns, are you sure this is wise?" The turtle only watched as the king stood up with a frown.

"It may not be the wisest thing, but i feel its the right thing to do for my people." The last occupant hindered on those words for only a moment before leaving himself.

 **(A/N: It as been way too long and I apologize for it. For the majority of my writing has been on my school ipad, which has been taken away due to summer vacation. Thankfully after a long time, my mother let me borrow her laptop to give this chapter to you guys. its short, but ill make sure to do more of it tomorrow, maybe)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since the meeting that Aster had with the captain and king. Aster was right outside the blizzard area, thinking of the possibilities of success and failure. In total there was a ten percent chance of success with defects in the timeline. the other percent was not affecting the blizzard at all with the chance of death by magic fatigue.

However not trying at all will eventually lead to purging of monsters to prevent overcrowding. So with a deep sigh and opening his eyes for the first time that day, he infused his hands with the magic.

The blizzard was wailing as it glowed a silver light slowly going forwards in time. The pain Aster felt from using all of his magic reserves was unbearable. However before he blacked out and subsequently failed, he felt more magic going into him. Looking back he saw the king and Gerson giving him their magic.

"Did ya think you would do this alone, bone doctor!?" Joked Gerson even though the wails of the blizzard muffled his voice.

"Focus Gerson, we need Aster's spell to work!" Order the king as he and the turtle gave the doctor nearly all of their magic. The output was consuming much more then all of them produce and failure seamed imminent.

Just when they were about to run out the blizzard pushed them all back. To the prying eye it looked like it failed, but to Aster it worked despite the low possibility of success. The explosion was deeper in the timeline. That meant in a few minutes the blizzard would rise to the ceiling of the next area due to a new upstream in the mountain.

After that Aster blackout, a smile of victory on his face.

* * *

In the barracks near the entrance of the underground, Muffet was still having trouble training. She wasn't used to a two armed fighting style, especially due to muscle memory of still having six instead of two arms. Which is why Muffet got trounced by Undyne, whom since the maiming of both of them unlocked her magic potential.

There was about six spears near Muffet and one right in her face by Undyne. Undyne then gave her a hand and Muffet took it with respect.

"Your getting better, last time I only needed two spears!" Undyne Proudly proclaimed to Muffet, despite the compliment Muffet felt worse.

Muffet sheathe her two swords awkwardly into place. "I feel like it's getting worse, even my reactions are terrible and I have six eye-" Muffet cringed because of the obvious insult to her fish friend. "Sorry."

Undyne gave Muffet a hard pat on the back. "No prob, it's not what makes a fighter like eyes or arms. That's what Gerson taught us, remember?" Indeed Gerson did teach them it's the experience and spirit the makes a fighter powerful and respected. "Why don't we stop and relax a bit to get you're mind relaxed?"

Muffet nodded as Undyne's magic spears vanished. "Where to? please say not to prank Asgore, I know how much you want to 'beat him up'." Muffet pointed an accusing finger at Undyne, who whistled away from the finger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Undyne muttered as she walked away. "Okay, fine. so what do we-!?" She stopped as a loud rumbling filled the entire underground.

"What is this, an earthquake!?" Muffet yelled over the sound the gigantic sound nearly muffled her voice.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the royal area!" Undyne yelled as she summoned the spear. "Come on, we have to find the sound and put it to submission!" The fish warrior ran off from her spider friend.

Muffet looked at her two arms before running off as well towards the sound.

* * *

The two guards made it to the royal area where dozens of royal guards quarantined the area. However, Gerson wasn't there and it worried the two late guards.

"What happened here!?" Undyne commanded one of the guards in urgency.

"We don't know, all we heard was rumbling coming from the king's home!" The guard yelled back at the fish. "Gerson went in there for something, but that's all I know!"

After hearing Gerson's name, Undyne had enough and pushed the guard out of the way. "We need to back him up!" She protested as she charged in there before any guard had the chance to grab her.

The guard who told Undyne looked for Muffet, but she was gone as well. "Sneaky bastard." The guard muttered as he thought of a soon demotion as a gardener.

* * *

Inside the royal home the rumbling was so intense it almost made Undyne fall over. If Muffet wasn't there to hold her up. "Thanks, Muffet!"

"Don't mention it, right now we have a sound to silence!" Muffet yelled as she helped keep Undyne steady.

"The sound is coming from the basement!" Undyne yelled at muffet, but despite being so close to her the voice is nearly muffled.

Muffet nodded and went to the basement where no monster besides the king could go. inside the sound from the rumbling was getting so loud even Muffet had a hard time staying up.

Undyne help Muffet be steady as well as they ventured deeper into the basement. What they saw shocked them, a secret area with a huge blizzard at the entrance. At said entrance was the doctor, the captain, and the king himself trying to dispel the blizzard. After a few seconds of deafening sound it stopped and Aster fell backwards.

"That...was...Awesome!" Undyne yelled as the turtle captain snapped his head back at them. "Oops."

"Why are you two here!" Gerson snapped at them. "Did you not see a quarantine of guards!?" Gerson's words were stopped by the king's hand on his shoulder.

"Gerson, let us hear what they had to say before you yell at them." Asgore's face showed compassion for the two guards.

Undyne and muffet bowed in respect. "Your highness-" Muffet who was talking was silenced by Asgore's waving hand.

"Please, you played prank on me for so long. Just call me Asgore." The king solemnly sighed, after all it took a majority of his magic to accomplish that spell. He was tired and would like a normal talk for the rest of the day.

Muffet and Undyne nodded. "Asgore, we came because we feared for your safety as well as Gerson's." Muffet stated as a matter of fact for the problem.

Asgore nodded in thought. "I see. You did your job well, even if it was not needed." Asgore looked at Gerson who just shrugged. "You will not be punished, but you do know the truth about the next area." Asgore sighed as he needed to rest real soon. "As such you will be on an expedition to find a place to expand our kingdom." Asgore walked past the two guards with sleepy eyes before turning around. "just keep this a secret, we don't want the kingdom in an uproar."

The king left and so did Gerson, who was carrying an exhausted Aster.

After that the two guards saw the next area which was full of snow. Muffet inwardly gasped for breath in fear for the first time.

"Muffet, what's wrong?" Undyne shook her friend, who was bluntly string at the snow with sweat.

Muffet broke out of the stare and fasly smiled at Undyne. "N-noting at all, let's go back."

Before Undyne could ask anymore questions the spider speedwalked away. "Nothing my ass." Undyne followed suit as she had to find out what scared Muffet so badly.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the spell was cast to remove the harsh blizzard. The king had already orchestrated the secret expedition into the snowy beyond. It was hard getting everyone into being silence about the other area, but he did it.

Even the two guards who found out kept quiet, even if it took Undyne some convincing.

Speaking of which, Undyne was passively observing Muffet on why she is unnerved of the next area. Undyne rather not get Muffet into a fit because of her own prying eye.

While wondering on Muffet's uncertainty, she narrowly dodged a misplace jab by said spider. "Nice one, a little to the left and you would have got me!" She complmented as she summoned two spears to pin Muffet to the ground. Muffet had a better reaction, but the lack of arms for balance made the dodge impossible.

Muffet sighed as she stared at the ceiling in slight contempt. "Like yesterday the results repeat." She grumbled as he pried the spears off of her. "Is that all for today?" Undyne nodded and just as Muffet was leaving, she initiated her own agenda.

Undyne tried over the past few days to spy on her friend, but failed miserably. So this time she tried a different approach, she would ambush Muffet at the spider's own house. Granted, Muffet never told her about the little cave in the side of Home, but that hasn't stopped her yet.

* * *

A whole two hours went by as Undyne hid behind some purple boulders near the cave. The silence was driving Undyne mad as she waited for the spider monster. She grinded her sharp teeth just by the thought of her waiting any longer for Muffet. She even had the thought of just forgetting the incident in the king's basement.

However, that same memory drove her into staying put. Not confronting a friend about their problems was as close to her hatred of humans. So she sat cross legged, her head peering out from behind the boulders.

Just then, Muffet arrives in her armor, a distraught look plastered on her face. Undyne had the intense urge to lift up her cover and chase Muffet. Instead, Undyne gripped the soft dirt below and waited.

Muffet goes into the small and dark cave, Undyne watches just shy from the entrance. With one whistle from the spider monsters a huge gathering of spiders emerge from the dark.

There was silence between Muffet and the spiders. After a minute the spider monster drops her posture and sighed. "Sorry I'm late." The spiders took that apology by colliding and covering her with themselves.

Muffet made a sound of surprise as Undyne summoned a spear to protect Muffet. However, just before she threw the magic spear Muffet was laughing. This stopped the protective and confused fish from skewering the spiders.

"Ha ha, stop it, ha ha!" The spiders then jumped off of an amused Muffet. "I know that I've been gone longer then i should have..." Muffet then turned around as Undyne jerked in panic. Undyne sighed in relief as Muffet's eyes were closed in deep thought. Muffet spun around facing the spiders, with a sad look on her face. "But, I got you guys something for tomorrow." She unlatched the chest portion of the armor as dozens of doughnuts fly out. "I spent a lot for you guys, so dig in!" The spiders then took the pastries into the depths of the cave, then came back.

Undyne was entirely confused about what's happening with Muffet. Just as Muffet was about to leave the cave the spiders grab her leg. Muffet tried to shake them off, nothing happened as they combine their strength to hold her. She sighed with a seemingly deep well of regret. "I know about the cold, but I'll be fine." Just then a huge spider came out of the darkness, Undyne almost lost her cover because of how silly that spider was. It was bigger the Muffet, Undyne, and maybe even the king himself. The intimidation is lost when it looks like a strawberry cupcake, it even has a wrapper for the body.

The giant spider then bit Muffet hair like a lion cub and whined. "Come on! I won't die I swear! When the expedition is over I'll come back, I always do!" The giant spider then muttered something unintelligible. "Hey! That was an accident and it was my choice!" The giant huffed and put Muffet down before it scurried back.

Undyne had heared enough of the espionage. There was definitely something on Muffet's mind and Undyne has to know. Of course she rather do it tomorrow as stalking Muffet is more then enough to get an earful from Gerson.

* * *

Tomorrow dawned and was time for the winter exhibition to begin.

Even though the blizzard is gone, the deep cold of the area remained. Undyne, who was in the far back of the expedition with Muffet. With one eye, Undyne saw Muffet's clutched hands and semi-controlled breathing. Undyne tapped the spider with the blunt end of her spear, causing said spider to jump. "Geez, you are more nervous and jumpy then doggo." Undyne muttered, to which, Muffet resumed composure. "If anything is wrong you can tell me." Muffet stay silent, eyes on the area beyound. "Come on, we are friends! Friends help each other!" Undyne muffled her own mouth to control her volume.

Just ahead the turtle captain looked back at Undyne. She waved her hand slightly and with a huff, Gerson returned to position. Undyne sighed as she put on her helmet. Before Undyne could ask about the cave, a loud trumpet started to invade their ears.

Gerson lifted his massive warhammer and everyone saluted the turtle. "Alright soldiers, our king ordered us to explore the area outside! We must succeed in finding more space for the hope of monsterkind!" The soldiers looked on unsure of the cold outside. "If we fail, we would disgrace our king, our people, and the hope that the lands beyound would have brought!" The resolve of soldiers were tightened by the fear of failure. "Now if you are the royal guard that I've trained you to be, shout aye!"

"Aye!" The dozens of soldiers yelled out to the captain for their awnser.

Gerson nodded, proud of his soldiers. "If nay, lay down your weapon." None did so causing the turtle to smile like a madman. "Alrighty then, onward for the kingdom!" The soldiers marched down through the exit and into the snowy forest.

As soon as Muffet and Undyne exited Home, Muffet shivered.

The expedition was going well then most expected. One would expect an animal or two would inhabit the area, but that was not the case. It was more then silent, it was desolated of life. As this was apparently the case, most of the guards stow away their weapons.

After the psych up from Gerson, the guards found the area surprisingly peaceful. Except Muffet who was shivering more then a monster should.

The expedition decicded to take a break at a river and resupply water. It was still quiet and at last, after a few hours of no signs of life beside trees, Gerson sat down.

It was short lived as the bone doctor himself entered his field of vision. "Ahgh!?" The turtle filpped over in panic before picking himself back up. "You're lucky I drop my hammer or you would be bone marrow and dust right now!" The turtle proclaimed by swinging his giant warhammer like a paper airplane.

The doctor nodded before he took an eye around the group. "Seems to be going well." The doctor noted as looked at Gerson again. "More so then is should be.." The doctor face turned grim, but before Gerson could ask him, his look returned. "Oh well, could be luck! After all if there were life in here, it would have made itself known." Aster pointed at Gerson with insane glee. "Just a little further and if I'm right from my earlier assessment..." Aster took a scoop of the river's water and took a sip. "Freash water, I am right."

Gerson was confused by the doctor's antics. "What in Asgore's name are you doing?" The doctor looked at the turtle as if perplexed.

"Well, if I do tell you. You would never understand." The doctor then went behind a tree and disappeared.

Gerson mumbled as he picked up his warhammer. "Alright, breaks over lets get going." The expedition continued forward with their canteens filled.

however, Muffet felt ill and started to lag behind the guard. Undyne slowed down and made sure that the spider was okay.

Then after even more hours of walking, they made camp at a large opening in the forest.

Setting up camp was the most difficult part of the exhibition. First they had to dig out the deeper parts of the snow before even attempting to pitch a tent. That and a whole lot of troubles like fires because as soon as a monsters sets a stick on fire, it gets drenched by snow.

For Muffet it was the most difficult and hell raising. The iron armor she was wearing was making her colder and she could hardly concentrate with her hypothermia coming in.

While setting up camp, Undyne had to chop down some wood for a fire. In that time, Muffet wondered off into the woods in a dazed confusion. When Undyne got back to check on her friend whom for some reason wasn't feeling well.

"Hey, Muffet..." Undyne dropped two logs of wood and searched around the area. "Muffet, where are you!?" She felt a chill and turned around and saw Aster. Undyne narrowed her eye at the skeleton in annoyance. "What do you want?"

The doctor rolled the lights in his eyes. "Well, I was having a nice nap when, little one eyed Willy decided to wake me." The tone was entirely sarcastic and Undyne picked up on it.

Undyne spat in his direction. "Whatever, now leave me alone." Despite her words, Aster stuck around which infuriated her. "I said-"

"I don't care, but I notice that your companion is gone." Undyne snap her attention towards him. "Shame that she was here to begin with." Undyne grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "I suggest you put me down."

Instead of listening she growled at him. "You know something, spill it!" She shook at him, or rather his coat. "Wha-!?" She was suddenly pinned and trapped by blue bones.

"I warned you." He walked around the fish. "Small minded, lack of commen sense, and aggressive. Traits of a blood thirsty brute." Undyne thrashed around, but only damaged herself in the process.

She slowed down, her head inches from the snow. Her head dropped and she was breathing heavily as Aster picked his coat back up. "There is one way." Aster states as he leaned in front of her. She looked up at him, anger and fatigue on her face. "Say please." Undyne did a double take before getting even more angry. "If you want to know about your friend, say it."

She growled, then she looked at him straight in the eye. "Fine, please." Aster leaned with his ear as if it was a game. "Please..." He waited again which infuriated her. "I said please damn it!"

Aster stood up and with a snap of his fingers removed the bones from her. "What do you know about spiders, Willy?" She growled at him and shook her head. "Okay, first off they can only live in moderate or warm places." Undyne looked on taking on every word. "Muffet is way stronger then them, but she can only last so long before hypothermia kicks in." Undyne's eye snap open and she turned around before Aster stops her again. "Also, hypothermia causes delirium in some cases so Muffet may act differently."

Undyne growled and summoned a spear. "Why didn't you tell me, you asshole!"

As she waited for the awnser, Aster smiled with fake innocence. "You never asked." The ironic line push Undyne over the edge and she threw her spear. It only hit the tree behind him.

Undyne turned around and dashed throughout the forest. "Damn it! Hold on for a little longer Muffet!"

Little did she know that at the very edge of the snowy area, Muffet was collapsed in a pile of murky water.


End file.
